Realize
by SparklexInxThexSun
Summary: I can't love you. I'm so sorry." Alex was content with her life until one encounter led her to loving someone who could never be with her; that some one was Jacob Black. AU Jacob/Alex Taylena
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After meeting Alex Russo, Jacob Black found himself doing the worst possible thing. He fell in love with a vampire. AU Jacob/Alex Taylena.**

"Jacob." After hearing that name, Alex Russo zoned out. There was something… specific about that name. It seemed to roll of her tongue in a unique manner that only she could understand yet it confused her. It was a confusion that she could not put in words let alone comprehend.

She looked around at her surroundings taking in the sunny day with her friends Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Ever since Bella started telling her about her best friend, Alex felt intrigued with that name. Something inside her desired to know more.

"Alex." She quickly snapped her head sideways towards Bella causing her midnight dark hair to flow in front of her topaz eyes and mouth to slightly gape open. "I was saying; do you want to join me and Edward at the movies tomorrow? I'll invite Jacob so you won't feel like a third wheel." Bella leaned back and laid herself among the damp green grass.

Alex's eyes wandered towards Bella's other half, Edward who slightly stiffened at the reference of Jacob's name. "Y-Yeah. I'd love to go. But I have to ask Rosalie, first." She clenched her palms together and intertwined her fingers together. Ever since Rosalie Cullen found her on the ground about a couple miles away from Forks, seven years ago Alex was treated as her daughter since she was only sixteen and Rosalie always yearned for motherhood. Alex ended up living with the Cullens and adopted their vegetarian life style.

"You do know that she's going to say no right?" Edward clenched his jaw. "You have to study. It's still your first time in High school, Alex. She wants you to get a good education." Alex rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was only saying that so she wouldn't have to go, and if she didn't go Jacob wouldn't go either.

"No. I can convince her. I'm sure of that, since you're going, Edward." Alex smiled slightly as she saw him sigh in defeat.

Alex roamed around her room until it was 11 o' clock. She played a mix C.D Emmett gave her a while back. It had all her favorite songs and they just made her feel good about herself.

"I just had the weirdest thing happen to me!" Alex turned quickly from where she was standing next to her dresser. She gazed lazily at the small pixie-like figure.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Alex asked with a slight chuckle, knowing how over-dramatic Alice Cullen could get.

"Since you asked Rosalie if you could go with Edward and Bella to the Movies, Rosalie asked me to look into the future and see if you would be okay." Alice paused for dramatic effect and stepped closer to Alex then laid on her couch. "Oh! It was horrible!" She nearly shrieked as Alex walked over to her.

"Please, can you just tell me what happened?" She sat next to Alice, slightly leaning on the arm of the couch. "Before I get any older." She half-giggled noticing the irony in that.

"Oh please." Alice rolled her eyes and sat up, patting her black and blue dress. "I tried to look into your future but it was so weird. All I got where just these… empty spaces. Then I tried to look further into your future, and it was all blank." She shook her head as she continued. "I just don't get it. Is there something your hiding from us?" Alice eyed Alex suspiciously.

"Come _on._ Would I really hide something from a mind reader, an emotion-controller and a psychic?" Alice looked at Alex like she had a point then giggled. "See? Now, I need your help to get ready. I feel like something good is about to happen." Alex smiled and walked over to her closet.

"Okay. When are you and Edward leaving?" Alice walked over to Alex's closet and began choosing her outfit.

"Well, Bella said she'd meet us there at noon." Getting dressed, Alice put on Alex's makeup and did her hair. "So, I guess in like an hour."

"So is it just going to be you three?" Alice looked at her one last time before adding the finishing touches.

"Umm, Bella said she's bringing a friend." Alex looked down then up again at the mirror to smile at her own reflection. "It's her best friend." She tilted her head when she saw Alice give her a disgusted look. "I'm kind of excited to meet him."

"Jacob?" Alice asked in a monotone voice. Alex nodded slightly looking down; seeming embarrassed she brought him up. "I saw Edward getting really jealous, in a vision one time and asked him about it."

"The way Bella talks about him, he seems like a really decent guy." Alex grinned then stood up straight. "Where's Edward anyway?"

"Downstairs. He's already ready he was just waiting on you." Alice semi-whispered it, as if keeping it a secret.

"Oh. Okay." Alex cleared her throat as she pulled her curly locks into a half ponytail. "Thanks, Alice." She gave her a small smile then climbed down the stairs.

Edward stood at the side of his piano, trying to decide whether to play or not. He ran his fingers through his silk hair trying to figure out why Alex was so eager to meet Jacob.

"Hey, you ready to go?" As if on cue, Alex walked down the stairs causing Edward to look up.

"Oh, yeah. My car?" Edward asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do we have another choice?" She slightly mumbled but knew Edward could hear her.

As they arrived Alex noticed Bella's truck and next to it was a 'parts-car'. She slightly wondered if it was Jacob's recalling a time when Bella mentioned her and her best friend fixed a car together-sort of.

Walking into the theater she noticed eyes on her and Edward. Of course, they weren't average. Alex felt as if she had to be reminded of that fact every second.

"Alex! Edward!" Bella proclaimed once she saw them by the movie posters. Bella noticed Alex looking around quite a lot, thinking she was looking for Jacob she spoke. "Jacob's buying popcorn. He'll be back in a bit."

"Great." Alex whispered, and decided to look around. She put her hands in her jacket pockets, as she wondered off.

Walking away from the concession stand Jacob noticed Bella and Edward together. "Why'd she have to invite that leech?" Jacob mumbled causing Alex to turn around from where she was standing towards him.

Time stopped as they looked at one another. Not even a 40 feet distance could stop the intensity they both felt at that very moment. The feeling was so intense Jacob dropped the popcorn, without realizing it. He just continued to stare. He walked closer, trying to see her more clearly. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creation he has ever laid his eyes on. As soon as he was close enough he took in her perfect pale complexion and sparkling topaz eyes. When the intensity sunk in he realized something.

"Vampire." He whispered slowly.

Something about Jacob, made Alex feel all warm inside. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her toes curled. Getting used to the feeling she was having, Alex noticed the extreme heat coming off from Jacob. He was different from most humans. Something about him was definitely unique. She pushed aside those thoughts from her mind, as she noticed him walking away in a hurry.

"Jacob?" She slightly whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, btw I'm thinking about changing the title to 'Realize' after the song 'realize' by Colbie Caillat. **

Alex stood there, her mind throbbing from the horrible confusion that dawned on her. Her midnight black hair flowed as the wind started to pick up. She wrapped her arms around herself starting to feel a loss. What she felt at the theatre wasn't just anything ordinary-but of course neither was she-it was like magic. Something inside her clicked, it seemed like everything made sense about him. His intriguing smell, to his devilishly good looks. She wanted him no she _needed _him. But apparently he wanted nothing to do with her. He just walked on as if nothing happened, but something _did _happen. She knew he felt it too. He just wouldn't admit to it. Then Alex closed her eyes slightly; she realized something, something so horrible it made her dead heart break. Their love was forbidden.

_______________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong Jake?" Sam Uley; The werewolves' Alpha asked Jacob as soon as Jacob got home. He noticed something different in Jacob, there was pain in his expression and he needed to help him.

"Nothings wrong. Nothing _can_ be wrong. I'm completely fine." Jacob headed to his house, wanting to escape from everything for a while. He shoved his way into his room feeling pain. He couldn't get the image of that girl out of his mind. He shivered as he remembered her flawless face and the grace in her movements. He had to admire her from afar after the so-called "incident." During the whole movie he kept on stealing glances at her while he thought she wasn't looking. Ironically enough she stared at him too. The intensity in her stare made him want to be with her forever. But it was _wrong_. She wasn't any different then those blood-sucking creatures like Edward.

Jacob paced around his room, not being able to keep still. When he thought of Edward he didn't cringe like he normally would. Instead he thought of Bella. He didn't wince in pain as well, which he normally would knowing she would always choose the leech instead of him. Now, the only thing that caused him pain was that girl, Alex. He winced at the thought of her. _No, Jake. She's one of them. Don't fall for her. _Little did he know he was too late.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Alex is everything alright?" Bella approached an angry looking Alex. Alex stepped out of the car and stormed off into their school building. "What's wrong with her?" Bella turned her attention to Edward.

"I don't know she's been like this since we got home from the theatres." Edward shut his door and grabbed Bella's hand. "No need to worry, love. She has these temper tantrums all the time." He gave her a crooked smile and led her into the building.

By the time they came inside Alex had already gone to class. She was really smart so she had most of her classes with the juniors. "Hey, Alex." Angela smiled at her.

"Hey, Ang." Alex sighed breathlessly, her mind was still occupied with Jacob. Today she was going to ask Bella why did he act the way he did.

Their class begun, and ended sooner than normally. Alex tried getting though all her classes as quickly as possible. By the time their last period's bell rang, Bella was waiting for her outside her class door.

"Hey, Lex." Bella tried to look into Alex's eyes, but Alex was avoiding contact from her. "Are you okay. You seem pretty distant since the movies."

"I'm _fine, _Bella. No need to worry." Alex looked down, then looked up at Bella in the eyes. "Can I ask you something though?" Bella nodded. "What's the deal with your friend, Jacob. I mean I tried talking to him-Sort of- But he like ignored me." Alex, looked off to the side seeming embarrassed she asked the question.

"Is that what was bothering you?" She tried looking into her eyes. "Aww Alex, I don't really know. I'll ask him though." She started walking Alex over to Edward where they would be going home.

________________________________________________________________________

"Jake. Please don't ignore me." Bella stood at the foot of Jacob's door wanting to come in. "Whatever I did, I am so sorry." She tried opening the door but it was locked.

"You know what you did, Bells." Jacob's husky voice was heard from the inside.

"No, honestly I don't." Bella realized a sigh as Jacob opened the door. "Thank you." She entered his room, not bothering to notice what a mess it was. "Whoa." She looked at Jacob's face. He looked miserable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just-" He took a deep sigh then sat on the hardwood floor. "-tired, I guess." Jacob knew that wasn't it. He knew he was miserable. Everyday he headed down to forks just to try to get a glimpse of the girl, but he never did. He _needed _her. If he didn't see her soon he would lose his mind. _But_ there was always that thought in the back of his head that said he could never be with her. They weren't supposed to be with each other. They're people were sworn enemies against each other. This was never supposed to happen.

"No, Jake. Something _is _wrong. You can't fool me." Bella sat next to him. Jacob just shook his head. "Please." She whispered. "You can tell me anything.

Jacob put his face in his hands. "I _can't, _Bells. I'm not _supposed _to feel this way. I don't even know how it happened. I just saw her and _everything changed._" He shook his head.

"What? Who, Jake?" Bella tried to comfort him but his pained face told her not to go closer.

"Forget it. It's impossible." He sigh a short shaky sigh. He stood up, indicating the conversation was over.

"Edward Cullen!" Alex whispered with a hint of anger in her voice. She couldn't believe he would invade her privacy like that. Okay, he couldn't control his mind reading but he could at least try to avoid her thought. Now he knew, why she was upset.

"Yes?" He said with sarcasm in his tone. He smiled at her, trying to ease her anger. "Oh, Jasper." He called out a bit afraid Alex would do something to him.

"Don't you dare call Jasper!" Alex glared at him. "I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that!" She took one step closer to him. Edward took one step back.

"I can-" Alex cut him off.

"No you can't explain! Now tell me all that you know!" Alex demanded him. He raised his eyebrow then rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Cullen." A snarl escaped her throat.

"Whatever you say, Hale." He smiled, at her obviously trying to get on her nerves. He shrugged then answered her previous question "Nothing really. Just that you're head-over-heels for that _dog_." Alex's eyes widened.

"Shusshhh. They can probably hear you." When she said 'they' she meant their family. "And he's not a dog." She mumbled.

"Is that why you were so upset after we left the theatres?" He asked her, sympathy overcoming his voice. She nodded then, sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know." She frowned. "When I first saw him something came over me. I don't know what it was but it was like this spark." She emphasized 'spark' with her hands. "It was as if it were _magic._" She shook her head then looked down at her feet. "He looked at me and our eyes locked. Something inside _both_ of us happened. I know he felt it too. But when I tried calling out to him he walked away. I know he heard me, he was just to afraid." She dragged her foot back and forth on the floor, looking down at them. Then she whispered. "I don't even know him Edward but I feel as if I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your update! Btw, the song "Your call" By Secondhand Serenade inspired me! I listen to it and I automatically think of how imprinting would feel like! I think you people should listen to that song it's really great!**

**I don't own anything except the storyline and Alex Hale. **

Staring intently at Forks High School, Jacob knew he needed to get out of there before anyone would see him. He couldn't let anyone think he was some creepy stalker. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against his motorcycle. He hopped back on hoping no one would see him, but just his luck the final bell rang and a flood of students crowded the parking lot. _Great. _

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Bella Swan's voice flooded his ears. It didn't have that _ring _to it, he used to hear-when he thought he was in love with her-but now it was just _normal. _He winced at that thought again. Of course it would be normal he had _new feelings_ for another girl. "Jake?"

"What? Oh sorry." Jake shook his head trying to sort out his thoughts. "I-I-Um-Well." He sighed in defeat. "I have to go." He began starting his engine when a hand pushed his arm back.

"No, Jake. You're not leaving." Bella bit her lip nervously trying to act tough. Jacob would have almost laughed at her if it wasn't for her steady face.

"Bella I really need to-."

"No, you don't. Now tell me what's going on with you. Why can't you tell me anything anymore." Her plead then turned into a whisper. "We're supposed to be best friends."

Jacob painfully looked at Bella's face. She was _hurt. _He hurt her. Of course they were best friends. He needed to tell her about his _problem. _He just needed to figure out when. "I can't right now Bella." He slightly murmured.

"Okay then tell me when it's a good time for you." She asked slightly annoyed. He wasn't supposed to keep anything from her. They were best friends, right? That came with no keeping secrets from each other. "Or I can decide for you."

"Bells, please. I need to figure it out for myself before I can tell anyone." He let out a shaky sigh. "Please understand this."

"I don't know if I can but I can try." She looked down, then set her eyes on his. "If you promise you _will _tell me."

"Of course." He whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

"Alex, honey what's wrong?" Rosalie pushed the strands of hair from Alex's face away. She hated seeing her 'daughter' hurt. But what she hated also, was knowing whatever hurt her she couldn't confide in her to talk about. "You can tell me."

"I know I can, but this just confuses me too much. I don't think I can tell you about it because I have no words for it." Alex sighed. She was laying her head on Rosalie's lap while Alice was changing her summer clothes to winter clothes since fall was fast approaching.

"Then why does Edward know?" Rose looked hurt, feeling like she wasn't in on their little secret. Seeing the comfort Edward would give to Alex when she was feeling down and knowing she wasn't going to be able to give her own daughter that comfort.

"I don't know. It's this little thing he has where he can read minds." Alex meant it as a joke but saw no humor on Rosalie's face. Guilt spread over Alex's veins like venom. This was the only mother she knew and she hadn't confided in her with her secret. She knew how much Rosalie wanted to be part of her life and she couldn't even tell her how she felt over this boy. "You really want to know?" She whispered.

"Yes." Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh. She just needed to know what was causing her so much pain so she can help to get rid of it.

"When I asked you permission to go to the theatres with Edward and Bella, two weeks ago-." Alex looked at Rose's face seeking approval to tell the rest. "Bella's friend Jacob came along."

"That _dog_?" Rosalie spat out in disgust.

"No." Alex set her jaw. "That _human._" She looked down suddenly embarrassed to go on. "Well when I first saw him, something _happened._" Rosalie stiffened, and then cleared her throat a sign of asking her to continue. "I don't know what it was but-I-I I felt something inside me feel _complete, whole._ Like if everything about him made sense to me. As if he were all I ever really needed to know." She shivered as she remembered everything she felt that night. "I know he felt it too, but he just chose to walk away." She looked up at Rosalie watching her face carefully. "It hurts now because it was as if I knew I had this-this special thing. This prize. This _love _just slip out of my reach. I never felt so empty in my life." Alex knew if she could cry she would, right there.

"That's what's been hurting you? _Him?_" Rosalie let out a short sigh. "Is he _really _that important?"

"Well kind of." Alex murmured. She tucked some of her behind her ear, while she sat up straight. "I mean he's just this _average boy _I don't even know _why _I feel this way."

Rosalie sighed deeply as she shook her head. "As much as it hurts me to know that you're feeling this way over _him,_ I have to tell you this." She inhaled deeply then turned her face towards Alex. "When it comes to _love _no one knows _why _people feel the way they do." She studied her daughter's features trying to think of a reason why Alex needed this pain. There was _none._

________________________________________________________________________

Quil Ateara stumbled over a rock trying to get to a destination in La Push where one of his best friends, Jacob Black, had planned to meet him at. He saw the large boulder and decided to wait there for him. He was glad Jacob would finally talk to someone, especially since that someone was him. Jacob seemed so depressed lately, like he was in pain and the pack wanted to know what was going on with him, but he never expressed it. He didn't even phase anymore. Quil had a theory why; this _problem _was constantly on his mind and if he phased there would be no stopping the pack from knowing.

"Hey." Jacob stepped out of the bushes walking over to where Quil was sitting. Jacob looked like a _mess. _His hair was standing up in a weird way, and it looked like he had been riding on his motorcycle all day.

"Hey, are you alright?" Quil stood up trying to get a better look at him. He shook his head as he came closer to Jacob. "What's up with you, man? You never seem to talk to us anymore."

"I've been-." Jacob scrambled through his brain trying to think of something to say. "busy, with umm stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?" Quil tried to make him talk. Jacob just rubbed his hand on the back of his neck looking tired.

"Just stuff-I asked to talk to you because I think you're the only one I can talk to about this knowing you wouldn't get angry or anything. And since you have _experience _on the subject." Jacob looked down at his feet feeling slightly embarrassed for bringing up Quil's imprinting in his mind.

"Okay. Tell me." Quil sat back down on the boulder looking straight into Jacob's eyes. He really wanted to help out his friend but Jacob's intense stare made him slightly nervous.

"How did it feel when you first imprinted on Claire?" Jacob asked a little too quickly with an exasperated sigh. He looked at the ground again, wondering if Quil would rather not talk about it.

"It was-confusing." Quil sighed then started. Jacob looked at his face trying to see any signs of pain as he talked about it. There weren't any. To Jacob it seemed like Quil found happiness in his imprinting. If Jacob thought what he felt for Alex was an imprint, why wasn't _he _happy? "At first _everything changed._ One minute I'm just meeting this _little _girl, the next she's my _whole world. _I don't really know how to explain it, but everything _shifted _and everything revolved around her. I knew I _always _had to be around her and give her what was best for her. There was never a day that passed when I wasn't around her because it hurt when we were apart. I knew that she was changing my life drastically but at the same time she was making it better. There was never a moment I regretted the imprint. There still isn't."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Jacob murmured then turned his attention to Quil. "How did you know it was an imprint? Did you talk to anybody about it when you first found out?'

"To tell the truth I was a little embarrassed about it at first but then I told Emily and she explained to me about what I was feeling and there was nothing to be ashamed of." Quil then stood up and started towards Jacob. "Why are you asking me all of this anyway?"

Jacob groaned as he tilted his head slightly back. "I'm in deep trouble." He faced Quil as Quil tilted his head to the side slightly confused. "I think I- no. I _know _I imprinted on someone." He bit his lip roughly.

"What?!" Quil asked in surprise as a huge grin formed on his face. "I'm happy for you, Jake." Quil patted him on the back.

"No. You don't get it." Jacob shook his head then whispered afraid someone would over-hear. "I've _imprinted _on a-." Jacob couldn't even say the word. _Vampire_ sounded so weird to him now. "I imprinted on a Cullen." Quil gasped slightly. taking Quil's shock in Jacob ran off straight towards Forks.

**So that was chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it. BTW sorry I haven't been updating frequently. It's the end of my freshman year in high school and I still need to get enough credits to pass Spanish lol. Well review and if you have any other comments make sure to PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

"_There was never a moment I regretted the imprint. There still isn't." _Jacob ran as fast as he could towards Forks. His head was throbbing from the pain he was enduring, the heart wrenching horrible pain. How could this happen to _him?_ He's been nothing but faithful to his pack, and now he was punished by imprinting on a _vampire?_ There must be more to it, there should be. Sam had his theories about imprinting, he said that they imprint so the genes can be past on. How the hell was a werewolf and a vampire supposed to produce another werewolf? Jacob shook his head trying to think of other theories on how he imprinted on her. He racked his brain trying to find one but nothing came. It was _impossible._ But he _did_ imprint on her. There was no doubt about that.

"I need to see her." Jacob whispered to himself. The _right _part of his mind told him not to, but the other part said he would die if he didn't see her right away. He just needed to find a way to see her without letting her know how _strongly _he _felt _about her. _Bella._

After about 20 minutes of jogging he ended up in front of Charlie Swans house, trying to tell himself to turn around, but his legs just moved forward. He reached his hand up and knocked on the door. "Bella!" No answer. He decided to knock again. "Bella! It's me, Jake. I need to talk to you!"

He saw the door handle rattle a bit and stepped back. There stood Isabella Marie Swan, as beautiful as a vision. He stood there amazed at her beauty, but again that feeling came over him. The feeling of guilt. He knew his heart didn't belong with her, and as much as he wanted the feelings to return back to the way they were, it just didn't happen. "Yes?" Bella smiled.

"I'm ready to talk."

________________________________________________________________________

"You ready little one?" Emmett's voice boomed over the stereo in the car as he, Edward, Alice, and Alex headed to their favorite hunting place. His question was mostly directed to Alex who sat beside him in the passenger seat. They had a 'little' bet on who could catch the most bears, whoever lost was to eat 4 boxes of pizza.

"As ready as you'll need to be when you scarf down those boxes of pizza." Alex beamed at him, as she watched him grimace at the thought of it. Edward and Alice chuckled in the backseat, obviously Alice saw who was going to win and let Edward know. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. How she wished she could be let in on their little secret. "What's so funny back there?" She asked with bitterness in her voice. Her tone reminded her of the way Jacob acted towards her. _Everything_ reminded her of Jacob, now.

"Nothing, Allie." Edward smiled his crooked smile at her, and held her stare for a long time. He noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Allie, are you feeling alright?" He asked her referring to her 'Jacob problem.'

"I'm doing perfectly fine." Alex looked down at her lap and bit her lip. Alice looked at both Edward and Alex trying to figure out what was going on. She tried looking into Alex's future but again came a blank. This scared her to no end.

"We're here." Emmett said in a singsong voice. He opened the car door for Alex as she eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Can't I be nice to my little princess?" He added with sarcasm in his voice.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. "You're sooo going down." Alex smiled widely, and then ran towards the woods.

In the end it was a tie. They both ate 5 bears, which led them to both eating 2 boxes of pizza. Neither won the bet.

________________________________________________________________________

"Remember when I told you about Quil and Claire?" Jacob looked down at his feet unable to keep his eyes above the ground. Bella simply nodded which encouraged Jacob to tell the rest. "Well it happened to me."

"What?! That's great, Jake." Bella _was _truly happy for him, and that meant there wouldn't be that awkwardness between them anymore. She noticed Jacob's expression to be sad, and it didn't seem right. "What's wrong, Jake? Doesn't imprinting mean you found your soul-mate?" Jacob winced at the word _'soul-mate.' _"I-I don't get it, aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Yeah but not if you found out your soul-mate was-was." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he began to tremble.

"What, Jake? Is she like 50 years old or something?" Bella added with pure sarcasm but fell flat when she realized Jacob was not in the humor mood. "My god, Jake is she?"

"To tell you the truth I don't even know how old she is." He shook his head in disappointment. But somehow his thoughts were '_Does it matter how old she is? You love her.' _He grimaced at the thoughts, because they were true.

"I don't understand, Jake." Bella tried to understand him, when Jake talked about imprinting he normally made it seem like it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, like what her and Edward had.

"This is all your fault, you know." Jacob spat out bitterly. He didn't mean to accuse her, it wasn't her fault he would've crossed paths with Alex in the future but blaming someone for it made him feel less miserable. Bella sat there appalled, she didn't have anything to say. "You _made _me go to the movies and see her."

"Alex? You imprinted on Alex?" Bella stood up not fully taking in what she just found out. How could a werewolf imprint on a vampire? Didn't they hate each other? Jacob slowly nodded then took a deep sigh. "Have you told anyone yet?" She slightly whispered.

"No." He whispered, then looked at the ground again.

"What are you going to do?" Bella sat back down next to Jacob and leaned on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I don't know." He leaned back then spoke up. "But I need to see her, _bad. _I can't-I can't take not being around her anymore. It hurts, Bella. It hurts a lot." He whispered at the end. It was true, he couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to embrace her beauty, _soon._

**Well, that was the end of that chapter, read review and favorite. ;'D **


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what I hate more than your stupid mind-reading?" Alex looked into her brother/best friend's eyes wanting more than anything for them to be Jacob's. She was of course being sarcastic trying to find a way into what she wanted to talk about, which Edward already knew. She couldn't take it any more, not being able to see him was driving her crazy. She slumped into the passenger seat as Edward took hold of the steering wheel.

"What?" Edward drove slow on purpose to give him and Alex some time to talk. It's not like they never had time to talk, but Alex needed to talk and if she chose to talk right there and then, he wouldn't take it for advantage. Alex was his best friend, they formed a special bond when Rosalie and Carlisle brought her-seven years ago-for the first time, it helped having someone there to talk to when he first fell in love with Bella's _scent. _Now it was just Bella he fell in love with.

"Knowing that you went through the same thing." She nicely admitted with a soft edge in her voice. She looked at him as he offered her a warm smile.

"Yeah, same forbidden love right?" He jokingly said then watched her smile turn upside down then quickly added, "But, I have never been any more happy then I am with Bella. Everything turned out okay. Just like it will with you."

"I guess." Alex sighed deeply as she watched the trees fly by, Edward now increasing in speed as they drove to the Swan residence.

________________________________________________________________________

"Jake, would you stop fidgeting." Bella tried to calm her best friend from pulling at his clothes. "If you're trying to make an impression on her, you shouldn't pull on your clothes you're just going to end up making it all wrinkly." Bella slightly laughed at Jacob's nervousness. She could tell this meant a lot to him, and she was glad she could be the one to make it happen.

"I know, but-but are you sure I look okay?" Jacob mentally kicked himself in the head as he realized he sounded like such a girl! "I mean do I look presentable?" He gave her a weak smile.

"More than presentable, you look very handsome." Bella reassured him, as he tried to straitening up, and pulling his fingers through his newly chopped hair. Bella had never seen him so nervous, and she loved the fact that it was Alex he had imprinted on, they were both very close friends with her and of she knew it was possible before she would have presented them to each other sooner.

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob gave her a tight smile than sat on the couch. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. She's just a girl." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Now who are you trying to convince me or you?" Bella giggled as he fidgeted some more.

"Me." He whispered, then stood back up. "Are you sure I look okay?" He asked for the hundredth time. Bella simply nodded and bit her lip. She too was nervous for them, what if the whole 'were-wolf and vampire' thing got in between them. She sighed deeply as Jacob jumped when the sound of a car approached her driveway. "I think I'm going to throw up." Jacob admitted as Bella laughed.

"Calm down." She headed towards the door, as she saw Edward and Alex approaching the door. She looked at Alex's clothes, and was glad she talked Alice into picking out something for Alex to wear. Alex always dressed like she just came out of a magazine but she needed to dress up as in _really_ dress up.

Jacob started to pace up and down the living room, wishing he could just see her already, the wait was killing him.

________________________________________________________________________

**Jacob's POV.**

Pacing around the room was no help to me especially when I heard the door open and saw _her. _For the first time in a long time, I was speechless. There she was looking so perfect, and here I am looking like-like I don't know but so _average. _I guess that's why Bella always compared herself with Edward, why she always thought she was never good enough for him. Now all those talks with her-telling her she was more than good enough for him-are disappearing in my mind. There is no way I'm ever going to be good enough for her.

As she looked eyes with me, everything around me disappeared. It was only me and her. Me and Alex. Alex and me. Jacob and Alex. Alex and Jacob. It was as if all those cheesy romantic movies did have truth in them. When you're with the person you know you belong with nothing else matters anymore, only her. She's the reason for my being now. I'm not going to care whether or not she'll accept me as more than a friend, but I'm going to be in her life no matter what.

"Jacob, remember Alex?" Bella teased as she re-introduced us. I felt such a heaviness in my heart as I saw Alex shyly look down avoiding my eyes. I wouldn't blame her, I had been horrible the first time we met. But I realized I would do anything in my power for that to change.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alex's POV.**

Seeing Jacob again, was such a relief and a scare to me. I thought I was going to crazy if I didn't see him again, but now that I saw, I don't ever want to let him go. Seeing him stand there so nervous, like that made me want to run over to him, to embrace him and tell him I'm just as nervous as he is. Of course my nature wont let it show how nervous I am, but I'm more than nervous. I'm scared. Scared, that he was going to treat me the same as he did at the theatre. I was afraid my cold dead heart wouldn't be able to take it. Not again, at least.

"Yeah of course." Jacob mumbled still not taking his eyes off of me. I noticed because as I heard his voice I looked up. His eyes were a tender beautiful dark brown. His face was muscular, looking like he was probably older than twenty. I remembered Bella telling me he was only sixteen years old. I was, too. Well technically I _looked _sixteen I'm really fifty-nine.

"Well Edward and I are going for a little walk outside. I'm sure you two will be fin by yourselves here." Bella smiled wide as she led Edward out the door.

"Hi." Jacob spoke first extending his hand out to me, I always heard my family saying that were-wolves skin was very _hot. _Funny, ours is very _cold. Haha._ I took time to think it over, if this 'forbidden love' thing were to work out would we ever reach that '_warmth?_' I mean, people expect when you put cold with hot, for it to turn out warm. Were we ever going to reach that? I sighed as I gave it a try.

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

They both flinched, as their skin touched, not so much from their different temperatures but from the spark. Both didn't say anything, just gazed into each other's eyes. Not lovingly, just nervous.

"I-uh-I-I wanted to apologize." Jacob stepped back trying to focus on only her eyes, but a girl as beautiful as Alex, he couldn't help but look at "other things."

Alex looked down at her feet trying not to notice him staring at her _body._ "Okay." She slightly whispered feeling at a loss for words. She looked back up to find his eyes on hers now.

"That night, I was just-" Jacob scrambled his head to find a word for what he felt that night, but no word can subscribe it.

"Overwhelmed?" Alex offered as she dragged her right foot back and forth. She watched as Jacob nodded. He couldn't tell her he imprinted on her, not yet anyways.

"Yeah, kind of." He gave her a small smile, which Alex gladly took. "Anyways, I really am sorry." He noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes when he mentioned the apology and he promised himself that moment that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Okay-"

"Okay? That's all? Am I forgiven?" Jacob wondered all she said was 'okay' that didn't say much, it just meant that she heard what he had to say. He needed to know whether or not if he was forgiven.

"Jacob, I didn't finish." Alex giggled slightly. "You're forgiven." She looked at him, as a sigh of relief escaped Jacob's mouth.

"Thank you." He stared into her eyes. "I mean that too, I was honestly expecting you to never speak to me ever again." At that moment, as Alex giggled once more, he realized he truly _loved _her. He wouldn't care if his pack knew. He wouldn't care if his dad knew. He just needed to be with her, all the time. She was his life from that moment on. "Listen, me and a couple of friends, are going to this beach by La Push. You want to go? With me? I know it's fall but it should be fun."

Alex bit her lip, _La push. _Home of the werewolves, also home of their enemies. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I'm a-I'm a-"

"I don't care what you are." Jacob stated then continued. "And I don't care what they think." He finished with pure determination in his eyes. He wouldn't let them hurt her, and he definitely wouldn't tolerate their rude comments.

"I don't know." Alex slightly shook her head. She wouldn't be able to take rejection once more, especially from Jacob's friends.

"Please." He whispered, and gave her pleading eyes. He wanted everyone to know _who _he loved. He knew he would never hear the end of it from his friends, but that didn't mean he couldn't share his world with her.

She scrambled in her head for polite ways to say no, but she just couldn't. She told herself it would only be for one night. If it meant she would be near Jacob, then she'd risk her heart. Her cold _dead _heart. "Fine." She slightly said, then watched as the smile on Jacob's face grew wide. She couldn't stop herself from smiling too.

"It'll be a lot of fun. I promise." He took her hand and squeezed it. He couldn't help but feel like he just won the lottery, she was perfect, and he was hers. He now belonged to Alex Hale/Cullen. Whether she knew it or not.

________________________________________________________________________

"Please, mom. Please please please." Alex and her whole family just got home from hunting and she thought that was the perfect time to ask for permission. Vampire or not she still needed permission from her parents to go out.

"Alex, honey, why would you even want to go to one of those things?" Rosalie looked at her daughter trying to find a reason why she would want to spend her time with a _dog. _He's nothing special.

"Rose." Edward said accusingly, looking right at her. "Just let her go. She won't get hurt. She'll be safe with Jacob."

"Yeah, safe with Jacob. But you can't guarantee no harm coming from the others." Rosalie then put a protective arm over Alex's shoulder and held on to her. Her job was to protect Alex. That's what mothers do.

"I'll be _fine_, mom. Nothing to worry about, besides if I don't make it home safe I'll never go to La push ever again, okay?" Alex tried to reassure her mother, she was just way to overprotective. But she would always be the baby of the family.

"I still don't know about this. Carlisle?" Rosalie called out for _her _father figure, wanting to get some parental support. She looked to his side and saw Esme his wife and her mother figure. She hoped they would be on her side. "What do you think?"

"Do you trust Alex?" Carlisle started, as Rosalie rolled her eyes. She nodded slowly as a response. "Then you should let her go, I don't see any harm with her going."

Alex looked up at Rosalie hopefully. She then bit her lip and waited for Rosalie's answer. "Fine." Rosalie walked over to Emmett and put an arm around his torso. "Only if you allow us to _get to know _Jacob a little bit better." Alex eyes widened and stared at Emmett he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Promise you won't hurt him, offend him in any way or scare him off though." Alex crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Edward slightly laughed as he read her mind that second. He tried to cover up his laughter with a cough. She rolled her eyes then turned her attention to her parents.

Rosalie struggled a bit with the exception. She crossed her arms also and bit her lip. "Yes!" Emmett answered for her. He smiled at Alex and Alex couldn't help but grin ear to ear. She ran to Emmett and gave him a big hug.

"Ugh!" Alice's voice startled everyone except Edward. "I can't see _anything _that has to do with Alex. I hate it!" Jasper immediately went to her side and tried to comfort her. She soon was calm and looked at Alex. "I am so sorry. I can't see anything at all. I'm scared."

"I'll be fine Alice. Don't worry." Alex rubbed Alice's shoulder and offered a small smile. Alex was so happy she couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to tell Jacob, right there and then. She tilted her head towards Edward.

Edward caught on to what she was asking, and he sighed. He then nodded a slow yes. "I'm going to Bella's. Alex you want to come?" Edward asked quickly.

Alex nodded then ran outside the door, giggling in excitement. She took out her cell-phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Alex?" Bella on the other line answered.

"Bella, I need to ask you a huge favor."

________________________________________________________________________

"Will he be okay with it?" Bella stood in front of the Black's residence, talking to Jacob.

"My dad's not home. I think he's fishing with your dad. What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Jacob needed to see Alex and he was glad he was going to soon.

"Okay she and Edward are in the truck I'll just go tell Alex and me and Edward will pick her up later." Bella started walking towards the truck as Jacob ran inside trying to clean up the place a bit. He then ran back to the door, just in time to see her walking up the steps.

He smiled at her, as she smiled back. "Hey." His smile was so big his cheeks were starting to hurt but he didn't care. She was there and that was all that mattered.

"Hello." She too was smiling and stood at the door. She slightly giggled as she noticed Jacob was just smiling at her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh. Yeah, come on in. Sorry that this place is kind of a mess. I've been on duty for a while and just got the day off." Jacob motioned for her to sit on the couch. He sat right beside her.

"Duty? As in werewolf stuff?" Alex asked, then wished she never said anything. _Why am I so stupid? You're not supposed to ask that! _

Jacob noticed the stiffness in Alex then offered her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, we guard our territory I guess." _Great. Now she probably thinks I meant it as in guarding from them. _"We just look out." He shrugged then sighed.

"Do they know about me?" Alex looked down at her lap then bit her lip. "I don't want you getting in trouble or anything." She looked back up and found him staring at the floor.

"Yeah. They know. I can't really keep secrets from them." He looked over and saw her look down again. "But I don't care. They can think what they want. All that matters is that we're okay with it right?"

"Right." She nodded then smiled. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. As long as they don't interfere we're fine." He smiled back then took her hand in his. Again, the temperature did not matter, only the spark they felt.

They both sat there in a nice silence that they both enjoyed, nothing needed to be said. As long as they both knew how the other felt, it was okay.

"So have you asked if you're allowed to go Saturday?" Jacob asked casually, truly wondering. He rubbed little circles on the back of her hand feeling the stiffness.

"Yeah, I can go but um my-" She scrambled her head trying to think of a way to tell him her vampire parents want to meet him, the werewolf. "My parents want to meet you first."

"Your parents/" Jacob asked suddenly feeling nervous. As much as he disliked them he had to make an impression on her. She tilted her head sideways as she watched him think it over. He took a glance at her then sighed. "Okay. You want me to meet them tomorrow?"

"Sure. Then after that we can hang out." She smiled and he smiled too. It seemed like their smiles were infectious towards one another.

"Yeah that'd be great."

________________________________________________________________________

"Mom can you please try and act civilized. For me?" Alex begged her mom, as she was putting the finishing touches on the meal she prepared for Jacob. He was coming over for and she knew he had a big appetite.

"I will. I promise, I think it's him you should ask to be civilized not me." Rosalie straightened her outfit as she saw Emmett walk through the door.

"You're making him dinner too?" He went around the kitchen from where he stood towards Alex and embraced her. "Trying to make an impression, I see." He smiled widely at her. "That's my girl."

"Behave, please." Alex turned towards him and begged. "Mom insisted on serving Jacob in a dog bowl. Talk to her, please." She turned towards Rosalie who just shrugged.

"It's not my fault he gave me the impression of a dog." Rosalie stated as Alex rolled her eyes. He arched her eyebrow towards Rosalie to Emmett as if saying, "See what I mean?"

"Rose, relax. This kid apparently really likes Alex and Alex really likes him. There must be something great about him to make her like him so why don't we try to find something great about him too?" Emmett encouraged Rosalie. She just sighed and shrugged. Alex bit her lip hoping nothing would go wrong.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Alex ran to the door checking the time as she went. It was 7:01.

She answered the door, to find a smiling Jacob. She too found herself smiling. "You said to be here at 7:00 and it's 7:01. I wanted to come fashionably late." He joked causing Alex to chuckle slightly. She motioned for him to come in, and as he stepped through the door, he looked around at the place amazed. He had completely forgotten that they were rich.

"I made you dinner, if you're hungry." Alex led him towards the kitchen and Jacob immensely followed. He was _really _hungry. He came down at around six wanting to make it on time and ended up waiting in Forks for about forty-five minutes doing nothing.

"Yeah I'm starved." He smelled the Chicken Alfredo, but there was something else. A _disgusting _smell. He never noticed if Alex smelled the same way as other vampires do, neither did Alex. She never smelled the horrifying werewolf smell. But now being in the Cullen's home, he smelt it and it smelled _bad. _He tried to ignore the smell, for Alex's sake.

"Okay. Here you go." She handed him the plate with food on it and led him towards the dining room table. She sat down across from him and watched him eat.

Jacob ate, also watching Alex as he ate. She just sat there staring at him. She studied all his features and how they moved when he took a bit. Sure, maybe it was probably a little creepy for him-even though it wasn't-but she enjoyed watching him. It made her feel _alive_.

Just as he finished eating, he stood up and took the plate to the kitchen. "Where should I put it?" He asked turning towards Alex.

"Just throw it away I don't think we're ever going to use it anyway. I just bought it today." She simply said and he shrugged. He took it near an empty trashcan and threw it in there. They stood for about two seconds when Alex asked, "Would you like to meet them now?"

"Sure." Was all Jacob could say because he didn't _really _want to meet them, he was nervous. What if they have a say in who Alex is allowed to see? What if they don't allow her to be with him? That would be too much for him to bare.

"Mom, dad." Alex said as if they were just standing beside her. They came in through the doors, and eyed Jacob. "Mom, Dad, this Is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my mom Rosalie and my dad Emmett."

"Hey." Jacob slightly muttered then spoke up. "Nice to meet ya'" He smiled at them. Emmett returned the smile immediately but Rosalie stayed as stiff as a rock.

"Nice to meet you too." Emmett motioned towards the living room. They all sat down on the couch. At first there was silence in the room, but Emmett spoke up. "So, Jake. Is it alright if I call you Jake?" Jacob nodded nervously. "Jake, what do you do for fun?"

"Hang out with friends I guess." Jacob chuckled slightly at the lack of conversation. "I don't really do much, but I've been occupied these days with something far more fun than I would normally have." He looked at Alex, and smiled at her. If Alex could blush, she would have.

Rosalie scoffed at the way he looked at her. Everyone turned their attention to her as she tried to disguise her scoff in a cough. "Okay then, why don't you to get out of here and have fun?" Emmett stood up and motioned towards the door. Rosalie stiffened next to him but let them pass.

**I personally hate this chapter, I guess it was just a filler. Next chapter will be the bonfire, so that should be fun. **

**xSteph. **


End file.
